


Gemidos de placer

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ro - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#31AoKaDays<br/>Después de tener sexo por primera vez Aomine supuso que le esperaba una vida sexual muy activa y placentera junto a su amada pareja Kagami. Lástima que para el tigre era todo lo contrario.<br/>¿Qué motivo tenía Taiga para evitar intimar con el ojiazul?<br/>One shot para la convocatoria del grupo de Facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemidos de placer

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo mucho que decir más que… ¿lo siento? xD creo que puse a estos dos más brutos de lo que son u.u  
> ADVERTENCIA: excesivo OoC y relleno (¿?) xD  
> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Ya eran veinte días. ¡Veinte jodidos y frustrantes días!

Aomine Daiki puso la marca número veinte en el calendario: un enorme tache rojo que parecía burlarse de él, no tenía duda de eso; su enorme frustración era digna de convertirse en un chiste. Aomine comenzó a reír o más bien a obligarse a carcajear porque el asunto no le daba nadita de gracia, pero a casos desesperados actitudes desesperadas; cualquiera que lo viera ahí parado, frente al calendario, sólo con el pantalón de pijama puesto y riendo como desquiciado pensaría que estaba loco. Y posiblemente ya lo estuviera, después de veinte días era una posibilidad factible.

—Das miedo. —La voz de Kise Ryota, parado en el living, no fue suficiente para sacar de su _momento alegre del día_ al ojiazul quien se giró para verlo sin dejar de reír—. Ahora sí estoy aterrado.

—¿Crees que me interesa? ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Y cómo mierda entraste? —la risa había desaparecido siendo cambiada de un parpadeo a otro por una expresión casi de odio puro. Kise relajó los hombros, esa actitud era un poco más tranquilizadora en su amigo.

—Ya sé que no te importa, pero en serio dabas miedo. Vengo a saludarte como el buen amigo que soy. Y tú me diste una llave hace tiempo —contestó respectivamente. Aomine chasqueó los labios, tomó el plumón con el cual había marcado el calendario y escribió una nota en la orilla.

—Debo cambiar la cerradura —murmuró mientras escribía con toda la intención de ser escuchado.

—Qué cruel —se quejó, Kise, sonriendo y divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la actitud de su amigo. Atravesó la sala y se acercó a la barra que separaba la cocina donde se sentó en un taburete—. Debe de ser difícil —dijo señalando con el dedo el calendario.

—Nah, sólo es cuestión de llamar a un cerrajero.

—No quieras ponerte en fase evasiva conmigo, Aominecchi, entiendo tu dolor —dijo suspirando. Daiki alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, no le creyó ni una sola palabra—. De acuerdo, no entiendo tu dolor, yo sí tengo con quien follar varias veces a la semana —concluyó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tu mano no cuenta —contestó entre dientes.

—Yo no cojeo del mismo pie que tú —rebatió tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Usualmente Aomine le contestaría con alguna tontera mucho más mordaz y ofensiva, pero en esos momentos su cerebro trabajaba menos que de costumbre y solo había espacio para la cólera de saber que Kise tenía razón, combinado con la frustración de no saber porqué no había tenido sexo en los últimos jodidos veinte días; eso propiciaba que su nula paciencia se convirtiera en irrefrenables deseos por querer asesinar a Kise. Pero se detenía ya que, para su pésima suerte, Kise era un gran amigo de su pareja y su asesinato representaba más, muchos más taches en su calendario. Buen momento escogió su cerebro para negarse a trabajar y no darle una excelente coartada en caso de homicidio premeditado.

Por supuesto Kise lo sabía y era obvio que se aprovechaba de ello. Él mismo lo dijo: era un buen amigo, y como tal era su OBLIGACIÓN burlarse del infierno que el ojiazul estaba pasando.

—Recuerda que las primeras veces en todo siempre son suerte —continuó Kise—, si quieres que vuelva a suceder tendrás que trabajar duro y ganarte otra vez la confianza que, seguro, perdiste ante Kagamicchi.

—¿Por qué crees que perdí su confianza? —preguntó consciente que Kise saldría con otro chiste que no le haría gracia, y a la vez con una enorme curiosidad.

—Porque ya te imagino siendo una bestia en la cama. No, no, no —movió su dedo en señal negativa mientras continuaba— espantaste a la paloma, mi querido Aominecchi.

—Kise si no te he golpeado es por compasión…

—Ya lo creo —interrumpió con sarcasmo.

—Pero te recomiendo que no pongas a prueba mi paciencia —continuó acercándose hasta poner las manos sobre la barra y encararlo.

—Está bien, está bien, no más bromas de mal gusto —concedió tratando de relajar el ambiente oscuro y tenso que rodeaba al moreno—. Pero es verdad lo que te digo: puede que hayas espantado a Kagamicchi.

La seriedad con la que Kise habló dejó sin fuerzas a Aomine, al final decidió por sentarse frente a él.

—Kagami no es una chica que se espante por pequeñeces.

—Tus pequeñeces no son nada pequeñas.

—¿Debo de sentirme halagado u ofendido por eso?

—El punto es que no importa si Kagamicchi es un macho que se respete, TÚ puedes llegar a… asustar a cualquiera. Y recordemos que Kagamicchi en ese aspecto es una persona reservada.

Kise guardó silencio y le dio el tiempo necesario al moreno para que sus palabras fueran analizadas. Después de considerables minutos Aomine se rascó la cabeza. Fue claro para Ryota que no llegó a una conclusión, o al menos una conclusión satisfactoria.

—¿Por qué estoy hablando de mi vida sexual contigo? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Porque no todos los días te encuentro desesperado y riendo solo… ¡en verdad dabas miedo! Yo solo quiero ayudar.

—¿Has hablado de esto con Kagami?

—Claro que no, te lo acabo de decir: él es muy reservado; no es el tipo de persona que va contando sus experiencias sexuales con cualquiera, ni conmigo aunque haya preguntado por los detalles.

—Y como no pudiste sacarle información, vienes a intentarlo aquí. Eres un depravado.

Ryota sonrió ampliamente, a veces le sorprendía la perspicacia de Aomine. Tal vez no fue muy disimulado, pero con la, literal, tortura que estaba sufriendo el moreno ya era sorprendente que pudiera recordar al menos su nombre.

 

**XxXxXxXxX**

 

Después de soportar el interrogatorio de Kise de forma tan estoica e imperturbable que lo hacía sentirse orgullosos de sí mismo, Aomine se recostó en la cama; no tenía ganas ni de respirar, todas sus fuerzas fueron consumidas intentando mantenerse estoico. Por lo que restaba del día planeó dormir y si se llegaba a despertar comería algo y seguiría durmiendo. Hombre de prioridades.

Contrario a lo que cualquier pudiera estar pensando y catalogando a Aomine como alguien perezoso, no lo era, la mayoría de las veces, en este caso al menos. Sus intenciones no eran las de desperdiciar el tiempo al dormir, al contrario, esperaba poder aminorar un poco del tormento que estaba sufriendo. ¿Cómo? ¡Con un buen sueño húmedo! Acercó una caja de pañuelos, se acomodó en la cama y dejó que Morfeo le rociara polvitos de sueño, con la esperanza de tener a su preciado tigre retorciéndose como poseso a causa de sus brutales estocadas, gimiendo como zorra igual que la última vez que lo hicieron y hasta siendo obligado a derramar lágrimas por las inmensas sensaciones que, como su buena pareja era, lo OBLIGABA a tener. Para entrar en ambiente reconstruyó paso a paso la tarde en la que, por fin, cruzaron la línea que dividía la inocencia de la ¿madurez?

Oh sí, de recordar la expresión de Kagami  cuando ambos sabían que ÉSE era su momento. Un ligero temblor recorrió la espinal dorsal de Aomine mientras que su sexo daba un respingo, obviamente le gustaba lo que su dueño recordaba. Kagami lo había azotado en la cama sentándose sobre su pelvis y se quitó la camisa de forma tan sexy que Aomine juró haber salivado; con esa actitud tan abrumadora era imposible que se asustara al tomarlo de la espalda, voltearlo y quitarle los pantalones de forma frenética ¿verdad?

Aomine suspiró. Kise tenía razón, en parte. Por mucho que se comportara como una bestia en la cama siempre le dio la impresión que a Kagami le gustaba… nunca dijo que se sentía bien, pero eso fue porque ni hablar podía, sólo soltar gemido tras gemido cada vez más fuerte, y eso contaba como un: «oh, Aomine, es delicioso como tu polla me parte en dos».

_«Asustaste a la paloma, mi querido Aominecchi»_

La burlona voz de Kise se interpuso en sus pensamientos cortando de tajo cualquier rica sensación que el ojiazul pudiera estar teniendo. _«Maldición, Kise, es el colmo que te metas hasta en mis sueños húmedos»_ Aomine se sentó en la cama lanzando la almohada a ningún lugar en particular. Ya ni en sus sueños podía tener sexo salvaje a gusto. Dobló las rodillas y se recargó en ellas. Después de la faena sexual,  Kagami se había comportado como siempre a excepción de ponerle seguro al baño cuando se duchó, pero eso era _normal_ en él ¿o no? Esa vergüenza tan inocente era una de sus características principales, parte de su encanto ¿o existía la posibilidad que fuera por evitar cualquier acercamiento íntimo entre ellos? Porque era obvio que Aomine intentara entrar al baño; tener sexo en la ducha le sonaba tan rico, y ya habían sobrepasado el límite de _novios virginalmente frustrados_ así que era requisito obligatorio para Aomine tener un segundo round; asimismo eran hombres, se suponía que pensaban más con sus partes íntimas que con la cabeza, o al menos eso era la lógica común.

¿Y si no era así? ¿Si Kagami esperaba una relación romántica y cursi? De repente cuatro palabras asaltaron la mente del ojiazul: «virgen hasta el matrimonio».

Eso no era posible, eran palabras mayores e irse muy lejos en su relación. Y eso sin contar que supuestamente el voto de la castidad es en base a una creencia religiosa que no permite relaciones homosexuales. Aomine tragó saliva, en verdad se estaba yendo por las ramas con pensamientos por demás aterradores y fatalistas. Descartó tan estrafalaria idea al recordar que Kagami no era muy creyente de ese tipo de asuntos.

Suspiró. Kise tenía razón… en otra parte (?). Hasta él mismo se daba miedo con semejante línea de pensamiento. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, ya ni ganas le daban de dormir y despertar con tremenda erección para masturbarse. Mañana tendría otro enorme tache en su calendario y mayor frustración a su patética vida sexual. ¿En qué momento se convirtió así: patética al grado de no tener sexo? Si antes las cosas eran candentes. Kagami era vergonzoso y algo tímido, pero con la adecuada provocación le hacía honor a su nombre. Se convertía en un tigre salvaje capaz de dejar la marca de sus uñas y dientes por toda la piel morena, lo acariciaba sin pena alguna por cada placentero rincón e inclusive su boca era perfecta: tan caliente y con una lengua por demás juguetona.

Aomine se quedó observando su reacción nada disimulada en su cuerpo por andar imaginando a Kagami en pleno uso de sus facultades bucales; le dolían las pelotas por tanto tiempo sin descargarse como era debido. Toda su vida siempre fue bastante _alegre_ ya sea consigo mismo o con alguna otra persona; se consideraba alguien experto en el uso de sus manos y boca porque era lo que siempre terminaba ocupando. Pero decir que tener relaciones sexuales, con penetración como tal, sólo con Kagami. Nunca tuvo pensamientos románticos o cursis los cuales le impidieran tener un coito, fue por simple gusto; decidió no hacerlo y siempre se hacía lo que él decía. Esa misma situación la mantuvo con Kagami los primeros meses de su relación y parecía que el pelirrojo no le molestaba: se divertían, se conocieron de forma más íntima y Aomine pensaba que reforzaban su confianza; en pocas palabras quería hacer las cosas correctamente con Kagami. Cuando al fin supieron que era el momento adecuado lo disfrutaron, fue mejor de lo que pensaban y rompieron límites en el placer que no creyeron se podía… o al menos esa fue la impresión que Aomine tuvo. Cómo no tenerla si Taiga fue posesivo, caliente y apasionado; peleó por el control aceptando ser el que recibía, su cuerpo respondió de forma tan perfecta que parecía haberlo estado esperando; se movió a un mismo compás e inclusive, mientras lo montaba, se dejaba caer de forma casi irreal como si quisiera sentirlo más profundo. En algún momento Aomine logró pensar que Kagami lo apretaba cada que salía como si quisiera retenerlo dentro de su cuerpo ¿lo hizo a posta o era una reacción involuntaria en su cuerpo?

Ni qué hablar del orgasmo, su expresión… esa maldita expresión de estar visitando el noveno cielo: sublime y adictiva. Aomine no recordaba haber visto tanta perfección y dudaba encontrar algo que rivalizara con ello. Y sus gemidos ¡música celestial para sus oídos! La voz grave de Taiga adornada con semejantes notas eróticas le daban una sensación casi mágica al momento; debía de ser un crimen lograr tonos tan sensuales y pecaminosos. Aomine jamás imaginó que su nombre pudiera ser como un cántico a la lujuria: de forma entrecortada, siendo casi un grito, susurrado en el más bajo tono, no importaba como fuera escuchado, era un golpe seco a su excitación. Él mismo se sintió envuelto en un delicioso escalofrío de placer, se arrepintió mil y un veces por no haberlo hecho antes al grado de maldecir su estúpido jueguito de: «el único que puede decidir cuándo tener sexo soy yo». Debió de haberlo visto venir, la sola presencia de Kagami le excitaba, sus manos lo ponían tan duro y su boca era un pecado terrenal, con eso ¡su trasero debía de ser la gloria! Y no se equivocó.

Sí, Aomine era un hombre que por lo regular pensaba con las partes íntimas antes que la cabeza. Y precisamente sus partes íntimas estaban despiertas, ansiosas y muy cargadas. Se rascó la cabeza sin hallar una respuesta al hecho de no tener sexo con Kagami. En el transcurso de esos veinte días se habían visto varias veces, sobre todo para jugar basket; los besos ya eran algo común unas cuantas caricias subidas de tono también, pero en el momento que el ojiazul insinuaba algo más _profundo_ Kagami huía como si en verdad no quisiera intimar con él. Las veces que Aomine intento abordar el tema Taiga se ruborizaba y de alguna extraña forma le hacía competencia a Kuroko y su misdirection ya que desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Tenía que prohibirle seguir siendo su amigo, se le estaban pegando malas mañas.

¿Y si Kise tenía razón casi por completo y lo asustó? Al tener sexo Aomine trató de controlarse dentro de su forma de entender el control: preparó bien a Kagami, se suponía que tres dedos eran suficientes ¿o no? Lo obligó a que se corriera en su boca ¿habría sido el hecho de tragarse el semen lo que molestó al pelirrojo? le supo sabroso, amargo pero sabroso, sabía a Taiga. Que recordara no dejó marcas en lugares visibles y eso que con el uniforme de basket era difícil encontrar alguna parte que no fuera expuesta de forma tan evidente ¿o a quién pensaba enseñarle el abdomen y la ingle? Tal vez por ahí le dejó un pequeño chupetón en la base de la nuca, pero de eso Kagami no se había dado cuenta y si así fuera ¡era un pequeño chupetón! Imposible que se enfadara por esa pequeñez… y hablando de pequeñez, estaba de acuerdo que su pequeñez no era tan pequeña, pero ¡tampoco la de Kagami! Joder, si él se sentía orgulloso por su bien proporcionada anatomía, se quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que a Kagami tampoco le faltaba nada, ni un poquito. Con eso no había razón para asustarse, solo de disfrutar y así lo habían hecho.

Entonces Aomine regresaba a la misma cuestión: ¿por qué carajo Taiga lo evitaba para tener sexo?

Daiki seguía observando su tremenda erección que en un principio había cesado, pero con cada línea de pensamiento volvió a despertar. Se sentía tan mal; dejando a un lado la frustración sexual sus sentimientos también dolían. ¿A caso Kagami había dejado de quererlo? ¿Fue el sexo lo que le hizo ver que era mejor no estar juntos? ¿Taiga pensaba romper su relación? Aomine sintió un vacío en su garganta que se extendía poco a poco a su pecho, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de ser dejado, pero, siendo realistas, consideraba que era el momento para pensar en ello. Su visión se tornó ligeramente borrosa humedecida por unas pequeñas lágrimas que no quería dejar correr, sorbió la nariz y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Lo siento amigo, al parecer ya no nos quieren —habló observando con dolor su erección. Y esta como si comprendiera su sufrimiento dejó escapar una gota de preseminal— ¿Tú también estás llorando? —preguntó casi en un sollozo. La escena era conmovedora.

Uno, dos, tres minutos de silenciosa incertidumbre pasaron mientras que Aomine recapacitaba lo que acababa de pasar. En el punto en que un hombre macho comenzaba a hablar con su pene, hasta para él, era motivo de alarma. ¡Qué  diablos! Si seguía así, literal, iba a volverse loco… más. Así que se levantó decidido a terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

 

—¿Bakagami, dónde estás? —preguntó Aomine con el móvil en la oreja mientras maniobraba para ponerse los pantalones sin apretarse demasiado su aun nada pequeña pequeñez. Iría a donde Taiga así fuera el fin del mundo.

—¿Por qué me llamas así, idiota? Te dije que iba a ir a entrenar con Kuroko…

—¿Estás en las canchas de siempre? —interrumpió.

—No, después fuimos a comer…

—¿Entonces en el Maji burger? —volvió a interrumpir.

—Eh, no, decidimos pasar al centro comercial a rentar unos videojuegos…

—¿Estás en el centro comercial? —nuevamente interrumpió cada vez más cabreado, la desesperación era mucha.

—No, llamaron a Kuroko de improvisto y tuvo que regresar a su casa.

—¡¿Dónde carajos estás?! —gritó, había llegado a su límite.

—¡Pues si me dejaras terminar te lo diría! —contestó igual de alterado, dejó pasar un par de segundos por si a Aomine se le ocurría volver a interrumpirlo, como no lo hizo continuó—: estoy esperando el tren, voy camino a casa.

—Bien, quédate ahí, voy para allá, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué? Ahomine si te das cuenta está nublado, no me voy a quedar esperándote mientras llueve.

—Entonces voy a tu casa, nos vemos ahí.

—¡No! —gritó, demasiado rápido y efusivo. Ambos se quedaron callados, Aomine dolido por la forma tan cortante con la que su novio le negó ir a su casa y Kagami maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan evidente—. Quiero decir ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos de ver en algún punto medio? —trató de enmendar su error.

Pero Aomine no contestó, en verdad le había dolido esa respuesta, tal pareciera que Kagami no deseaba estar más con él… ¿eso que sentía en el pecho era tristeza o desolación?

—¿Aomine? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó el pelirrojo al escuchar solo silencio al otro lado de la línea. El tren llegó, pero Kagami decidió dejarlo pasar, en la estación había menos ruido y supuso que se acercaba una conversación importante y nada divertida; se recargó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo. Al irse el tren todo quedó en un sofocante mutismo. Suspiró, era mejor que se disculpara.

—Por qué no mejor lo dices, Kagami, y así nos ahorramos problemas. —Aomine se adelantó a hablar, su voz se escuchaba relajada e incluso divertida, pero Taiga conocía bien a ese hombre, tras ese tono se escondía algo muy frío—. Venga, dilo, rompe conmigo…

—¿Qué?... ¿De qué…? ¡No! —exclamó realmente sorprendido y confuso al no poder imaginar cómo las cosas llegaron a ese punto— Yo no quiero…

—¡Basta! ¡Ya deja de fingir! ¡Lo último que quieres es estar conmigo! Pues entonces termina esta relación, yo lo haría, pero no quiero hacerlo. —Por más que Aomine comenzó casi gritando, concluyó en un susurro; el solo hecho de pensar en ya no estar con Taiga lo dejaba sin fuerzas.

—¿Ahomine, estás borracho? —preguntó pasado un largo momento de silencio.

—¡Te estoy hablando muy enserio!

—Serás idiota —interrumpió casi soltando una carcajada. Por un momento le había asustado el desplante de su pareja, pero siendo Aomine esos berrinches eran _normales_ , seguramente estaba pensando de más sobre algún asunto en particular—. No quiero romper contigo, sabes que te amo.

Un nuevo silencio. Era la primera vez que Kagami decía algo por el estilo; aunque fuera mucho más demostrativo en cuanto romance, nunca había dicho la palabra mágica. Caso contrario en Aomine que de vez en cuando se lo decía más que nada para avergonzarlo. Ahora Daiki no sabía qué decir: por un lado quería gritarle que él también lo amaba; por el otro regañarlo por decirlo vía telefónica, o sea ¡qué poco romántico! además de quitarle la oportunidad de ver su rostro ruborizado por semejante declaración; y otra parte de él quería exigirle una explicación para la tortuosa abstinencia de sexo si al final lo amaba. Aomine debía de pensar muy bien su respuesta, si las cosas estaban bien entre ellos un error podía costarle otros veinte taches en su calendario.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, Aomine tenía que ser. Kagami soltó una carcajada, algo que provocó un estremecimiento al ojiazul mucho más fuerte que el mejor orgasmo, escucharlo reír era la gloria.

—Imposible no amar a un idiota como tú.

Silencio.

—El único que te puede amar de forma tan intensa soy yo —dijo Aomine.

—Lo sé.

Silencio.

—Quiero verte, Taiga.

—Lo sé.

Silencio.

—No me interesa si no quieres follar, prometo portarme bien, déjame verte —pidió, una súplica que nacía desde lo más hondo del sentimiento que poseía por Kagami.

—Cla…claro que nos podemos ver —contestó tratando de disimular el tartamudeo. Aomine casi nunca se comportaba de esa manera casi dulce.

—Estás avergonzado — se burló.

—No lo estoy, sólo me agarraste desprevenido.

—Quiero agarrarte de todas las formas posibles, Taiga, e inventar algunas cuantas.

Hubo un silencio en el que Kagami trató de analizar las posibilidades que había para poder escaparse de esa singular conversación, pero no pudo hacer mucho, su mente sólo pensaba en las promesas que las palabras de Daiki le proferían.

—A mí también se me ocurren unas cuantas maneras que seria divertido probar —contestó sabiendo que se llevaba la soga al cuello.

Y se hizo la luz. Por fin el camino que parecía sumido en una profunda y aterradora oscuridad se mostraba ante los ojos azules de Aomine; era el sendero que lo guiaría al mejor destino del mundo: una cama, un Taiga desnudo y él empalándolo. Esa respuesta era la primera señal sexual que recibía del pelirrojo desde que su abstinencia comenzó, tenía que tomarla y transformarla en sexo salvaje.

_«Asustaste a la paloma, mi querido Aominecchi»_

—Estúpido Kise que te apareces en los momentos que planeo sexo salvaje —murmuró ante la voz chillona de su amigo colándose dentro de su paraíso pasional.

—¿Kise está ahí? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender las palabras de su pareja.

—No, estuvo hace un rato y hablamos… me dijo algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas.

—Ya imaginaba que esa actitud extraña tenía una razón.

—Mira quién lo dice, ¡yo no le niego a mi pareja venir a mi casa!

—Eso no es extraño —refutó.

—Te quiero ver, Kagami ¿tú también lo quieres?

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Tu casa o la mía?

—El Maji burger.

Aomine suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. O Kagami no le entendía la indirecta o de plano lo hacía a posta, conociéndolo las dos opciones eran viables. Tal vez Kise tuviera razón en su totalidad; aunque para Aomine intimar fue una experiencia perfecta tal vez para Kagami fue todo lo contrario. Eran jóvenes descubriendo el alcance infinito de la vida, obvio iban a cometer errores, la diferencia radicaba en cómo afrontarlos.

—¿Te dolió cuando te la metí? —preguntó el ojiazul orgulloso de afrontar con tanta madurez la situación (¿?).

—¡Idiota, qué diablos estás preguntando!

—¡Si tú no hablas tenía que hacerlo yo! Llevamos una relación estable, con muy buen cachondeo de por medio... ¿te he dicho lo bien que usas las manos?

—¡Ahomine! —interrumpió.

—Tuvimos sexo, Taiga. Cruzamos esa línea, se supone que debemos tener sexo otra vez ANTES de veinte días —continuó—. No pido que lo hagamos siempre, que eso sería lo mejor, pero ¡por dios! ¡más seguido, hombre! ¿A caso crees que soy de piedra? ¡Ya me duelen las bolas de tanto pensar en ti!

Kagami cortó la llamada.

 

—Dices otra estupidez y te juro que jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra —comentó el pelirrojo cuando se dignó en contestarle a su pareja.

—Decir que me duelen las pelotas no es estúpido, ¿a poco a ti no te pasa?

Otra llamada terminada.

 

—Ahomine —dijo en una tercera llamada.

—Si no fuera por estos momentos, nuestra relación sería muy aburrida —habló entre risas. Del otro lado de la línea Kagami sonrió, en ese aspecto le daba la razón a su estúpida pareja—. Nos vemos en el Magi burger para hablar, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Vas a tocarme por debajo de la mesa? —respondió con desconfianza fingida.

—No lo había pensado, mi plan era hacerlo en el baño, pero me gusta esa idea, dalo por hecho.

—Pervertido. —La sola idea de imaginar un contacto de ese tipo en su sitió favorito y, sobre todo, con Aomine le provocó a Taiga un delicioso cosquilleo en la espalda baja. Dobló sus rodillas para ocultar cualquier evidencia de ello.

Hubo un silencio dramático. Ambos sabían cuál era el problema y tenían que hablarlo. Aomine estaba un tanto preocupado por la razón que llevaba a su pareja a evitar intimar si antes de mantener sexo era bastante apasionado. Kagami se mordía el labio, no quería hablar, sin embargo sabía que estaba confundiendo al ojiazul hasta el grado de imaginar que no lo amaba; dejó que las cosas se salieran de control, era hora de arreglarlo.

—Te esperaré hasta que lo quieras —dijo el ojiazul—. Antes lo hicimos ¿no? Me refiero a que no saltamos a la cama cuando empezamos a salir, podemos hacerlo así otra vez, si quieres.

—No quiero —habló y se quedó callado. Su rostro estaba por demás ruborizado; se alegraba de no tener a Aomine frente a él, eso le daba el valor suficiente para confesar sus motivos; aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, suficiente era con estarse muriendo de la vergüenza. Aomine no supo interpretar ese silencio, supuso otra vez lo peor.

—Este… ¿no te gustó el sexo? —preguntó también algo avergonzado; tanto misterio estaba haciendo mella en su confianza. ¿Qué haría si a Kagami no le gustó cómo lo tocó? Dejando a lado su orgullo de macho le preocupaba no tener química sexual con él.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que hubieran deseado.

—Me gustó, fue increíble —murmuró el pelirrojo. Bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas— ¿Cómo te pareció a ti?

—Me corrí tres veces, ¿qué te hace suponer eso? —soltó.

—¡Serás…!

—No entiendo, Kagami, a los dos nos gustó y queremos repetirlo, ¿por qué te niegas?

—No me niego, tú ganas, tengamos sexo. Ven a mi casa esta noche.

—¿Eh? ¡No, no, no, no! ¿Por qué cambiaste tan rápido de idea?

—¿Quieres saber eso? Me sorprende que estés perdiendo el tiempo y no corriendo camino a mi casa.

Aomine se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, ya estaba en la puerta con medio zapato puesto, las llaves en la boca y la chamarra colgando de un brazo. Suspiró y se sentó en el pequeño escalón de la entrada; debía de admitir que Kise siempre tuvo toda la razón: Kagami era reservado en ese tipo de temas; con eso, hablar de frente se convertía en una faena más difícil que soportar veinte taches en su calendario. Se lo dijo a si mismo desde un principio, quería hacer las cosas correctamente con Kagami por lo tanto era momento de comportarse como una persona madura y tratar el problema de frente, al fin ya había esperado veinte días, qué importaba esperar un par de horas más. Asco de vida.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Kagami?

—El problema es que estoy camino a casa listo para follar como conejos y no escucho correr a mi pareja… tendré que hacerlo solo.

Y jodido el momento cuando Kagami decidió ponerse cachondo mientras que Aomine quería hacerse el maduro. Doble asco de vida.

¡Al diablo la madurez! Tenían toda una vida por delante para arreglar sus diferencias y si Daiki no aprovechaba esa oportunidad pudiera ser que en _castigo_ tuviera cuarenta taches extra. Qué dios lo libre.

—De acuerdo. Esta noche no te dejaré dormir, terminarás jadeando en mis brazos como la última vez…

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor no, ya me arrepentí —soltó de la nada.

—¡No me jodas, Bakagami! ¡Con eso no se juega! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —Decir que estaba harto era quedarse corto, en ese momento se creía capaz de arrancarle las cejas partidas al amor de su vida.

—¡Pues si te quedaras callado, Ahomine, nada de esto pasaría!

—¿Yo? ¡Eres tú el que cambia de una idea a otra! ¡Primero quieres follar, luego ya no, de repente me coqueteas y de la nada me vuelves a decir que no! ¡Putos cambios de humor, eres peor que una mujer!

—¡No me hables así, idiota! ¡Tú tienes la culpa, si no hubieras hablado de gemidos estaríamos de camino a follar!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Esta noche mojo te guste o no!.. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—¡Pues sólo si usas tu mano porque a mí no me vas a meter nada, y pobre de ti si te atreves a serme infiel! —continuó sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del moreno.

—No, eso no, ¿a qué te referías cuando me echaste en cara lo de los gemidos? —no quitó el dedo del reglón.

—A nada. Olvídalo.

Aomine trató de recordar si al momento de tener sexo sucedió algo _malo_ con los gemidos de Kagami; que recordara todo había sido muy excitante; de solo volver a recrear ese sonido tan exquisito la piel se le enchinaba.

—¿Kagami?

—¿Qué?

—¡Gemido!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cómo sigas así olvídate de volver a hacerlo en tu vida!

Aomine alzó una ceja, suponía que ya había dado en el clavo.

—Tus gemidos no tienen nada de malo.

—¡Qué te calles, hombre! ¡Entiende!

—Me gustan. Me excitan. No tienes idea de lo duro que me ponen —continuó sin importarle la ristra de reclamos de parte del pelirrojo—. Quiero volver a escucharte, gimiendo sin parar mientras te la meto. Oír mi nombre con tu voz tan excitada es delicioso.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, sin embargo en esa ocasión se sentía distinto: mucho más relajado e incluso comprensivo.

—Parecía una actriz porno —confesó el pelirrojo hablando suave, en tono bajo, prácticamente derrotado.

—Me gustan las actrices porno.

—¡Calla! No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que me sentí cuando recordé cómo perdí el control —dijo sintiéndose pequeño. Durante esos veinte días lo único que deseaba era volver a sentir a Daiki dentro del él moviéndose entre sus piernas bien abiertas, sintiendo el orgasmo quemar su espina dorsal y recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, ver a Aomine a los ojos mientras ambos se perdían en un mar de placer. Pero de solo recordar a si mismo gritando como una puta, la vergüenza lo vencía. Siempre se dijo que estaba exagerando y al decirlo en voz alta se sentía aun más patético; qué pequeña se oía su razón, algo insignificante y a la vez sumamente poderoso, y peor cuando se comparaba con el ojiazul. Daiki, por mucho que puso expresiones por demás placenteras, era silencioso, dio suaves jadeos, gruñidos y siseos; eso lo hacía verse tan varonil, nada parecido a sus casi gritos de señorita de paga. Decir que estaba apenado frente a Aomine era poco, lo que más deseaba era que lo tragara la tierra; seguro se iba  burlar.

—Es algo normal cuando me tienes dentro de ti —le contestó el moreno echando más sal a la herida.

Y nuevamente Kagami cortó la llamada.

 

—No es justo que tú estuvieras tan calladito mientras que yo no… podía dejar de gemir —dijo Taiga en una nueva llamada.

—Qué te digo que es normal. Piensa un poco Bakagami, tú tenías placer por ambos flancos. ¡Y no me cuelgues, déjame terminar! —dijo suponiendo que su pareja estaba a punto de mandarlo a la friendzone y en definitiva en esa zona no quería estar— No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es verdad cuando digo que me gusta escucharte tan apasionado, para mí es un placer saber que soy capaz de hacerte gemir. Joder, muero de ganas por volver a oírte. No me quites ese privilegio, Taiga, por favor.

—¿Tu casa o la mía? —preguntó después de un par de segundos de incertidumbre. Aun no estaba muy seguro de querer _exponerse_ de ese modo por mucho que deseara estar con Aomine. No era tonto, sabía que, por extraño que pareciera, Daiki tenía razón: era normal ese tipo de reacciones cuando hacías el amor con la persona que más apreciabas, y era algo recíproco ya que también le correspondía con mayor estímulo a su pareja. La vergüenza seguía presente, así como el deseo de estar con Daiki, de amarse, unirse y complementarse.

—Voy corriendo a tu casa… ¿Kagami?

—¿Qué?

—Que quede claro que el único que puede escucharte gemir soy yo.

—¿Te puedes apresurar? Me duelen las bolas de tanto pensar en ti.

Sí, Aomine sabía que provocando de forma adecuada a su pareja le hacía honor a su nombre. Decir que corrió es quedarse corto, en ese momento aprendió a volar.


End file.
